write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bureaucrat Battle Royal
Which of The Top Users Will Win? Pre Fight Oofman was looking for Red he was on a bounty list for 100,000,000 golden coins from a wealthy person. He then saw Minecraftfan300 who was slicing Reds monsters into dust. While Luigi was jumping on Koopas. Electric was playing in the sand and Crash was hiding from them until a huge AirShip shoot a bomb at him. Crash dodged and everyone else saw the bombs come at them. Sky was walking around with his friends until they were crushed by a bomb. Komodo was walking through the place wanting to buy some new Xbox games until he saw the airship and watched it. Golden ate a cannon bomb and shot it back at the air ship. Red saw this and stretched his hand out to grab Golden and everyone else and throw them into a wall. Red took a puff of their cigarette and readied his shotgun. Minecraftfan300 pulled out his lightsaber. Crash pulled out his chainsaw. Luigi pulled out his hammer. Golden threw out a yo-yo. The Electric Switch turned into Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The VIII. Sky put on boxing gloves. Red said. “Hold on a moment.” Red grabbed a microphone and yelled. “FIGHT!” RUMBLE! Minecraftfan300 didn’t want to kill Electric so they teamed up. Red pulled out guns and began to shoot at everyone who dodged easily. Minecraftfan300 turned into Master Chief and used his laser sword to slice bullets in half. Electric fired blasts at Crash Who dodged. Oofman came out shot blasts at Sky who pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. Oofman saw Komodo and sighed before pointing his finger gun at him. Komodo then saw this and shedded a tear before punching him. Oofman and his body disintegrated. Crash pulled out a chainsaw and sliced Minecraftfan300‘s sword. But his chainsaw was destroyed. Minecraftfan300 turned into Spider Man and fired his web at Crash. He dodged and it hit Golden. Minecraftfan300 sighed and used it to slam Golden into walls and fire. He then hanged him to death. Electric saw Luigi and fired blasts at him. Luigi dodged and ran at Electric. Crash then pushes Luigi away and is rammed by Electric who used his horn to do extra damage. Luigi used his hammer to slam Electric. Minecraftfan300 angered turned into Shovel Knight and used the dust knuckles to break Luigi’s back. He cried remembering him and everyone dead talking in chat. He then saw the twitching corpse of Luigi. He then decapitated Luigi. Red then punched Electric and used a taser to shock him. Crash saw Sky pull out the Power. He turned into Satan and grabbed Sky. Sky used his Power to burn Crash. Red then saw Electric fire a huge blast at themself. He laughed as he exploded. Electric smirked as Sky tried to use the Power to kill him. Electric then used his antenna to stab his chest. Sky fell to the ground. Minecraftfan300 used his sword to stab through Komodo’s heart. Electric then looked at Minecraftfan300 Who turned into the Flash. They both readied for the final fight. FINALE! Electric charged at Minecraftfan300 Who dodged and turned into Spider Man. He used his web to grab Electric and slam him into the ground. Minecraftfan300 turned into the Flash and began running around the world. Electric did this too and they both collided but before that Minecraftfan300 saw this and turned into the Hulk and was flying at speeds of Flash. So whenever they hit the Earth exploded. Scorp was watching from Earth munching on Popcorn. He was to late to join but wanted to make a cameo Conclusion Category:User Fight Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Crash baby Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:The Electric Switch Category:Red The Red Bird Category:Sky, Minecraft and Crash baby Category:Skyblazero Category:Minecraft, Golden, Electric, Sky, Crash, Luigi, Oofman, Red, Agood, Komdo Category:Oofman789 Category:Komodo25M